Road Trip
by clared
Summary: Sookie and Hunter take a much needed trip to Red Ditch now that Remy is gone and everything was left in Hunter's possession. During their trip they befriend a certain half-fae, half-demon called Brian Keller. E/S. Short Story set after Dead Man's Shoes.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?"

This had to be the fourth time I had heard this question in the space of ten minutes. My reply was the same, "No Hunter. You'll know we are there when we get there."

He groaned, "How much longer?"

I didn't need to glance at the clock on the cars dashboard. "Twenty minutes," just like it was two minutes ago.

Seriously, road trips were proving to be a nightmare and we still had the journey home. Hopefully we won't have to return to Red Ditch after this. I'd been Hunter's legal guardian for all of a week but this was a job we had to get out of the way and I wanted it done before he started up at school next week. When Remy passed away he left everything in his possession to Hunter and Hunter alone. His mother, Allison Savoy, had not been impressed. The old hag was under the impression I'd run off with it all or something. I actually planned on taking everything and putting it in storage for Hunter to deal with when he was old enough to make decisions. I had also set up a bank account for him which he wouldn't be able to touch until he was eighteen. It had a pretty good interest rate so he should have a nice amount to kick start his adult life with. But Allison, in simple terms, loathed Hunter. Yes, a grandmother hating her grandson because he was different. See, my calling her an old hag wasn't unprecedented. I couldn't imagine my Gran thinking about anyone, let alone her family, like that. Sure, Hunter was different, he was a telepath, but hey, I was too so I wasn't one to point the finger. I'd bumbled my way through for twenty seven years without help and it had had its mishaps. Even now I occasionally slipped. No one wants to know someone can hear their deepest darkest secrets. I just hoped to make living with telepathy easier for Hunter. Whereas my telepathy was fairly well known about by the supernatural community, only Eric, Claude, Pam and I knew about Hunter's ability and I planned on keeping it relatively secret as long as possible. No one who knew was going to spill so unless Hunter slipped up so I was confident it would remain reasonably quiet. Humans weren't too worrying- yes they may say some mean things but if the supernatural community found out they were bound to exploit him. Best to be on the safe side and just tell nobody.

Between the 'how much longer' questions, we played games like eye spy to pass the time and finally I was pulling up at the Libra Falls hotel. It was located about twenty minutes outside of Red Ditch and was vampire friendly. We'd booked one of the light-tight rooms for three nights. Eric was in Shreveport but he said he'd fly over if he could. Just a week ago we, well I, had ended Victor Madden and everyone within area five, wolves and vampires alike, were feigning ignorance. King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas, Felipe De Castro, had started searching for him and area five was the last known whereabouts so Eric, as area sheriff, was stuck working. I felt guilty because Eric wouldn't be feeling so much pressure if I hadn't killed Victor but frankly, he deserved it and if I hadn't done it, Eric would have. Maybe guilt was a stupid emotion.

Having stayed here before, I knew where to park but it was under the building so I had to gain security clearance. I drove up to the boom gate anyway and wound my window down.

"Sorry ma'am, you're not authorised to go beyond this point," the security guard said. He was dressed in uniform navy blue and had thick straggly black hair that was beginning to grey at the temples. I pegged him to be late thirties. I'd been parked in front of the gate for only a few second before he approached me. I liked that, it told me the security was good quality. I dipped into his mind to discover he was a shifter of some sort. Vigilant and strong. Ever since Victor used Hunter to get to me I had been a bit of a security Nazi. I told Claude that he wasn't allowed to lower the wards around my house for another month, just in case of any stray wolves that were in Victor's employment and unaware that their master was finally dead. Also with De Castro's cronies searching for someone who is now dirt in a park in industrial Shreveport maybe security was a good thing.

I smiled, and it was genuine, "I'm actually checking in today. My fiancé has arranged for Brian Keller to bring down my swipe key down." The instant I said it I could see Brian approaching. Brian was the hotel's half-fae, half-demon bellboy. "I appreciate you doing your job though, not that I'm in any danger or anything but one can never take there safety too lightly and it's good to see someone doing their job, especially at a hotel that caters for vampires." I was crossing over into a ramble. The Pyramid of Giza in Rhodes could have done with better security- the whole building literally exploded in the middle of the day. Many vampires perished and Louisiana, already weak from Katrina, was vulnrable to a take over. I had liked Sophie Ann. My life seemed to be a danger magnet but Felipe's ruling was making it marginally worse.

The guard seemed a bit lost for words I think but Brian saved him, "Hey Sookie! When Mr. Northman called it was a bit of a surprise but when he explained everything I was so excited. I know we only met once and it was rather brief but I was really hoping I would get see you again." I had felt the same way. I really wanted to learn more about him and get to know him. "Okay here's your key for the boom gate and the key for your room. Same room as last time and you've already been checked in so you're ready to go."

"Thanks Brian, really. Eric would have come if he could but he's a bit tied up at the moment so thanks for doing me a favour when you didn't have to. Why don't you come up in half an hour or so and we can talk properly?"

"Eric Northman? The vamper?" The guard said. Our conversation had gone completely over his head. He looked a bit stunned.

"He's going to marry my Aunt Sookie," Hunter chimed in from the backseat.

Every vampire-related business in area five knew who Eric was- they all had to report to him at some time or another on business dealings. Every Supe in area five knew who he was and a majority of Supes in e rest of Louisiana did to. He had a big reputation. A womaniser used to be a part of that but after a thousand years a woman had finally been able to settle him down. I probably needed a trophy- it was a huge feat.

The guard stared at me like he was only just seeing me for the first time but I drove into the parking lot before anymore words could be exchanged.

* * *

**Exams start tomorrow so I didn't think I'd get anything out but late last night before bed I just felt like writing. So here is the product.**

**This is only going to be a few chapters long- just a short story. I can't imagine it being any more that 5 chapters. That will probably be the maximum.**

**I won't get around to updating this for a week or so- yeah, I'm a bit of a teaser considering my last story I updated daily. Don't mistake this for the sequel though - it's just an in-between. I've thought of some ideas for the sequel so I have an idea where I'm going to be heading with it.**

**I know I said I'd do another short story set between Dead in the Family and Dead Man's Shoes but I really don't know about that one anymore. I summarised the events of Victor's attempt to claim Sookie as his in Dead Man's Shoes and yes I could expand on it but I don't really have much to write on it because I've explained what happened anyway and I don't really see the need to repeat myself. I probably won't do it but what do you guys think?**

**So anyway, happy reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I barely had time to sit down when there was a knock on the room's door.

"I'll get it," Hunter yelled. He'd been sitting on the floor playing while I unpacked the few things we had bought with us. He jumped up and started tugging on the door knob. The only reason it didn't open was because I had the latch locked and he was too short to reach it. I dipped into the mind of our guest and recognised the strange mental signature unique to Brian. I'd have to berate Hunter on opening the door to just anybody later.

"Hold on Hunter," I said. I undid the latch which let Hunter swing the door open. "Hey Brian, please come on in."

I planned on inviting him in and offering him refreshments but instead I was enveloped in a bear hug. I hadn't realised we were on friend basis. Then I remembered he was half-fae and the fae were touchy-feely so Brian was probably no exception. If he hugged me any tighter I may have cracked ribs. He was very strong so it could happen very easily but I wasn't scared. Somehow I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. He gave off good vibes. "I know I said it earlier but it's good to see you. Even better without the car in the way," he said

I stepped back at him and looked at him as long as I could without it being rude or looking like I was checking him out. He had a full head of jet back hair that was only about two inches long which was the texture that you just knew it would look shaggy longer. He had run a little bit of hair gel or something through it by the way it was standing up. He was working today so he was in the uniform of navy polo and black slacks. He was taller than me, about five foot eleven and his shoulders were kind of average but he was only eighteen and they would probably broaden a bit more. You could tell he was muscular but he wasn't very defined. His skin looked like it had never had a blemish. He was just a soft looking person but I knew he had a few tricks up his sleeve. I knew he was strong because he lifted a coffin, with a sleeping Eric in it, with ease by himself. Coffins are also long objects so he'd have to have exceptional balance too. A few other things I was aware of so far was that he could detect when people lied to him and when a girl is about to menstruate. I was sure there was more up his sleeve.

But the most captivating thing I thought about him was his eyes. I remembered that he had orange eyes but looking at him properly I saw they were really tricolour. A really fiery but slight red ringed his pupil followed by the orange that was the dominant colour and then a faint yellow colouring encasing it all. It was spectacular. "You're eyes are amazing," I said.

He chuckled, "It's my biggest give away to being other worldly unless I actually do something that is other worldly." Because fairies and demons were still secrets he told anyone that asked that he was a Were. My telepathy killed that excuse for him hence why I knew what he was from day one.

"Please, have a seat. Can I get you something to drink? I haven't been to the shops so the only things I have are the complimentary items." Which were milk, LifeSupport, water and coffee sachets.

"Just a water would be great thanks."

"Sure thing."

I set about getting Brian's water and a coffee for myself- after the car ride I needed it. Just as I was about to pour the boiling water from the kettle Hunter started tugging on my leg, "Aunt Sookie, can I have some milk?"

"You still thirsty baby?" He's had some water just ten minutes ago. He drank like no one else could. At home I now kept up the stocks of juice and chocolate milk. He loved the stuff.

"Yup," so I got out one of Hunter's plastic cups I'd bought with me and got that too.

I gave Brain his water and then set Hunter up with his two favourite things in the world- colouring and a drink- so the adults could talk on the couch.

"So your man told me a bit about the situation but I was hoping you could tell me more about what I'm so rudely getting pulled out of work for over the next two days," Brian joked. We'd given him some notice and he was getting paid, knowing Eric much more than what the hotel pays, so it was hardly rude. This was just Brian's humour.

"I'm sure Eric told you how I'm now Hunter's legal guardian," I started. Brian nodded that he understood so I continued, "well everything is his now so we need to clean out the house so that the owners can rent it to another family. Today I'll go down with Hunter as start packing some of the small titbits into boxes so when you come tomorrow I'll hopefully be ready to start moving some of the larger things and moving it all into the truck. And you're okay to drive the truck to Bon Temps?"

"It's no problem. Your man said he'll arrange a way for me to get back. It'll be fine."

Once we got through the business side, making sure that the truck we were hiring and everything else was okay we could talk about other things.

"I'm not keeping you from work am I?" I asked.

"Nope, I get an hour's break, so still have a fair bit of time left."

I glanced over at Hunter at the table but he was preoccupied, "If you don't mind me asking, I was wondering what fae line you descend from."

"Fire." His short answer confirmed one of my inner musings. I knew only of Sky and Water fae but I was wondering if there were Earth, Fire and Wind. "If any of the fae was going to be attracted to a demon it would be a Fire fairy."

"What are their attitudes towards the other lines?"

"Naturally, they don't get along with water but that's the same for most of them. Water is just an ugly bunch," he didn't mean physically, fairies weren't ugly. "There are a few scuffles with the Earth fairies but it's not too bad. They get on best with Wind though."

"So sky is okay?"

"I take it that your relation is to sky?" I nodded. "Yeah, it's fairly mutual ground. Wind and Sky are very closely affiliated obviously and Fire likes Wind. I've been to faery a few times. Absolutely breathtaking. But I never felt welcome there, many half breeds don't. And I'm a half breed with a demon which in some ways is worse that a human. It's just so uncommon. Mom's there now. I'm sure you heard about the portals closing since the Sky did it after a war, it was practically on your turf. The Water fae taking their battles to this realm was too dangerous. That's how I ended up in Red Ditch. Used to be a city boy but they got close and this was where I was when it ended so I stayed. Dad's gone, Mom's in faery so there no more family in this realm so it doesn't make a difference when I go."

"My parents died when I was seven. I thought it was in a flash flood but I recently found out it was Water fairies because my dad was a hybrid. Was just me, my older brother Jason and my Gran for a long time but then Gran too passed. Then I met my fairy god mother, Claudine, who was aspiring to be an angel and her twin, Claude- he lives with me now by the way- and found out they were my cousins. She died trying to protect me during the fae war. She was pregnant. My biological grandfather I never met. My Gran had her children to Fintan but married a human. Fintan's father and brother are still alive though. Dermot stayed on this side but my great grandfather had to return to faery."

"I recognise those names, Dermot and Fintan. Weren't they..." his expression change from curious to something between shock and awe, "You're of royal blood."

It hadn't been a question but I confirmed it anyway, "yes, Niall had good intentions but he realised he was becoming more of a danger to me and closed the portals."

"Then thank you for being so close to your great grandfather's heart then. I didn't know how long I could keep on running. So you live with a full blooded Sky?"

"Yeah, Claude. Well he lives with me sometimes just to keep an eye on me. He actually has a house in Monroe that Dermot resides in as well. He owns a strip club in Monroe."

We sat in comfortable silence while we absorbed everything. We'd been very open to each other and had learnt a few new things. Normally I'm not so open with people who are basically strangers but Brian was very easy to confide in. He was very honest and said what he thought. He was the kind of friend that kept no secrets of their own but held yours tight. Was it too early to call him a friend? Usually I'd think it was but with Brian things seemed to be on fast forward. He knew about the fae world and demon world and grew up in the human world. I felt like I could relate to him more than most Supes I know because of the fae-human link. Dermot was the only other part-fae I knew but he'd grown up a lot in the fae world and didn't see things the same. I considered Sam, Amelia and Tara my greatest friends but I was too involved in the Supe world and Tara was not which created a barrier and Sam and Amelia didn't have much knowledge about the fae. I though Brian could worm his way up the ranks fairly easy because I was just so at ease with him in the brief time that I knew him.

"Shoot, look at the time," Brian said, breaking my private musings. "I need to get back downstairs. Thanks for your hospitality and talking to me like this. It was surprisingly nice. Probably won't see you again today but I'll definitely see you tomorrow."

We stood up, "It was nice, plenty more time to talk over the next few days though," I smiled.

He embraced me in another friendly hug, though not quite as tight as the one when he greeted me. We walked to the door and he ruffled Hunter's hair on the way, "Catcha later kid."

Hunter looked up from his drawing, "Bye!"

I closed the door feeling like a weight that I didn't know I had had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Alright Hunter, why don't we get busy and go to your old house and get your stuff to take home and if we have time maybe we'll get an ice cream and go for a swim."

Hunter was already calling it the "old house" so I went along with it. Whenever we went on holiday in the future I'd have to find a hotel that was both vampire friendly and had a pool. I had two boys to please now.

* * *

**3 Exams down, 2 to go. I have none tomorrow though so I thought I'd indulge in writing today and tomorrow I'll study and then go see Harry Potter 7 in the evening (because how can I not not see it on the first day :P) **

**Since I'm not posting everyday but it's only short this story should be finished within 2 weeks.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Even though everything here was Hunter's, I had to make the big decisions because Hunter's brain simply wasn't adept enough to do so. I had stacks of boxes in the trunk of my car which I carried out and put in the living room floor. Hunter really wasn't a great help but he could build boxes, so guess what he got assigned to. It took him a fair bit longer than it took me but that was okay because I'd fill one box and Hunter would be ready with another for me to fill. The only reason he did it was because he loved all the construction type stuff. I may have had a battle otherwise trying to pack and keep him entertained at the same time.

But soon the boxes lost their appeal. I really didn't want him to make any mess in the house so I just put together one of the bigger boxes and let him wreck havoc on it. He had his colouring in gear and a brilliant imagination that would keep him busy for hours need be. Jason and I used to love playing in cardboard boxes when we were little.

I didn't really have a system, I was just packing everything and then taping the boxes shut and writing on the lid what was inside. I accomplished more than I had anticipated, cleaning out Remy's bedroom, the single bathroom, linen cupboards and a bit of the kitchen. Not bad for one person in just one afternoon, not bad at all considering I was wrapping the more delicate items in bubble wrap and folding all the clothes. I was hoping when I got round to it that most of Hunter's clothes still fit for now although I knew he'd grow out of them all by next season. Tomorrow would be a big day trying to work out with Hunter what he wanted to take back to Bon Temps. As for Remy's clothes, I was thinking about donating them to charity. No point in saving them for Hunter when he was older, he'd probably never wear them. Besides, Pam wouldn't let him, I could see that now. Her purse collection alone needed its own wardrobe. She was a Prada whore. I was too stubborn to let her make me her doll but if she started on Hunter young, she'd probably have her way. She says she doesn't like children but she also says she doesn't like humans but she likes me so maybe Hunter would be her exception to the child rule. Somehow, I was actually expecting it. People always confuse telepath with being psychic when they first find out what I am but maybe sometimes I was a little psychic. Or maybe I just knew Pam well enough now. I was leaning towards the latter.

I was hot and exhausted. I'd turned the air-conditioning on but all that moving around and packing was hard work. In fact, a massage would have been brilliant right about now. Since I had two more days here I decided it was enough for today and leaving the boxes in the house, I locked up and drove to the nearest fast food restaurant I could find. I really could have done with some of that excess energy Hunter always seemed to have but a glance in my rear view mirror showed me that would have been a fat load of help because he was dozing in his seat. It really had been a long day.

I hated to wake him but he needed his dinner. He pretended he wasn't tired but I could see differently. I think we were both relieved when we got back at the hotel. Because it was the middle of May it was getting darker later. When you're engaged/unofficially married/ bonded to a vampire you pay attention to the sunset a lot more. But I could also feel when the sun set through the bond sometimes, as strange as that sounds. If the bond was open I could feel when Eric became alive for the night. Tonight was one of the nights that our feelings were wide open to each other. It made our distance feel not so far. So I knew that the sun had set and Eric was getting up as I tucked Hunter into bed. Minutes later I was sitting in my room with my cell phone in hand when the call came through.

It didn't even ring once fully before I had it to my ear, "Hey tall, blond and handsome."

"Hello lover," he purred. I don't understand why people have phone sex but I swear my panties got a little bit wetter at the sound of the voice. If we ever had phone sex it would be the best the world had ever seen. "That was fast. Tell me about your day."

I love when he said that. He didn't ask about it, he wanted to know about it. It reminded me of when he had amnesia and we'd sit together for hours discussing everything and with no memories of his own he listened and savoured my every word. Really that Eric wasn't too different from the real Eric; just the real Eric had a big bad reputation to uphold. And I told him everything I did from the minute I woke up and not once did I feel like I was over-talking because even being unable to physically see him, through the bond and his voice he made it sound like he really wanted to know even though he may have been sitting at his desk at Fangtasia and doing something on his computer. He was the man every woman dreamed of and he was all mine. And I wasn't sharing.

"I take it everything went well with Keller?" he asked. I could feel his concern. It was sweet.

"Yeah it was great, I really like him. He checked in for us and then came up to the room during his lunch hour so we could talk properly. He's really good to talk to and his thoughts aren't easy to read which is relaxing. It's like the opaqueness of a fae mind but it's... not red and snarly like with shifters, but unlike other fae it is kind of hot, smooth and shiny but it's not like it's burning me or anything. That probably made no sense to you. But he's great and really open and honest. He seems enthusiastic about doing this job for us too which is a wonderful trait," I gushed.

"Careful lover or I may start to get jealous," he said seriously but I could feel that he was joking. Besides, I had no lusty feelings towards Brian and Eric could feel that too. "I have proceedings with Russel Edgington tonight but tomorrow I'd like to try and be there soon after nightfall to meet him. I was thinking that if this turns out well and you like him that I'll offer him a job as my new day guy."

Eric's last day guy, Bobby Burnham, died a few months ago and Eric had had double the work to do at night since which caused some hassles and kept him longer at work. Some things just weren't achievable at night, even in this vampire world, so I tried to help him out where I could but it really wasn't a job I wanted full time. I loved how Eric told me what he was thinking instead of hiding me in the closest. I also loved that he considered me in the selection process for a new day guy. Bobby and I didn't really get on but Bobby was reliable and efficient and had worked for Eric since before I met him. Eric knew that but it hadn't been intolerable and when something works for you, you stick with it I guess.

"I think he'll be brilliant for it. He's nice to Hunter too. And he looks approachable and friendly but he has a Supe edge so that if anyone tries to mess with him he could defend himself. He has no family, his dad dead, his mom sealed away in faery- she's one of the Fire fae. He's only in Red Ditch because he was hiding during the fae war to escape death."

"I just told you I was coming down tomorrow and you told me more about Brian. Maybe I should be jealous?"

"What can I say, he's hot stuff," I teased. I was confident that Brian had the longevity gene like I did but it didn't kick in until the twenty-first birthday and Brian still was only eighteen so too young for my tastes anyway. And I was more than satisfied with my Eric. "And I'll look forward to seeing you although I may be dead on my feet after packing all day. I miss you."

"Only I am the one who's dead on their feet lover," I could just picture the silly smirk on his face.

"Stop smirking," I told him.

I heard female laughter in the background and then unmistakably Pam yelling for my benefit, "Eric, she knows you better than Einstein knows his theory of relativity." She was a hoot.

"And Pam still hasn't learnt how to knock," Eric retorted lamely. I'd been right. "Pam get out," I heard him say.

"I know you just want to talk mushy to her," Pam said, once again loud enough for my benefit.

"Out," he repeated. I head the door slam and I knew Pam was gone. "She gets a buzz out of being a mood kill. And I miss you too."

I almost forgot I had said that. Snap to it Sookie. "Is everything going to go okay for you tonight with Russel?" Russel was the King of Mississippi.

"It should do. Nothing to worry your head over," which was a nice way of saying that I wasn't going to find out.

So I wasn't going to press the matter any further. If he wanted to tell me he would have said 'proportion,' which somehow became our code word for 'I'll explain it to you later,' when we were on the phone. I don't remember how we decided on that word, it was one of those things just happened. We were still cautious of bugs and our phone calls being traced so we decided on a code word that told the other that we didn't want to risk others overhearing. Technology had its advantages; this was not one of them.

Like Pam predicted, our call ended in mushy talk. Lots of the L-word and so on. After you say it the first time it becomes so much easier to say.

I think I fell asleep with a smile on my face but I was just so tired that once I hung up I was out like a light.

* * *

**It is stinking hot and it's not even January yet. In for a hot summer it looks like. 39 degrees Celsius today, (102 F). Definitely going to be hitting some mid-forties I reckon. Although summer= beach and good fruit so I'm not going to complain too much. **

**One exam to go and it's not until Tuesday so I had some writing time :)**

**Thanks for the reviews. There's only going to be maybe 2 (?) chapters left but I'm sure I'll have them done faster than I originally planned. Some building up for the sequel in this chapter some you may or may not pick up on but it's there. **

**Up next, Eric and Brian meet.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I saw Brian this morning I did a double take. I'd only ever seen him in his work uniform but today he was working for me so he was dressed in a fitting rich amethyst casual shirt. It was short sleeved and didn't button up all the way, the buttons ending several inches from his neck so some chest showed. The collar, buttons and sleeve edges were all startling white. He wore the same white skinny leg jeans (and made it work) and matching purple converse shoes. He had dark ray bands although when he came into our room they had been pushed up since he didn't need them indoors so his amazing tricolour eyes weren't obscured. He looked like a city boy.

His jet black hair that was marginally shorter on the edges than on the top looked much like it did yesterday but Hunter was already telling me he wanted his hair cut like that. Brian had an admirer. Actually when I thought about it, Hunter would look good with that hair. At the moment his hair was a bit on the long side and he hated getting his hair brushed so short would be easier to manage. But I would pull the line on skinny leg jeans. I didn't even know if they made them for five year olds. He wasn't asking yet so it was okay. I wasn't ready for tantrums over fashion. I think I was adjusting fairly well to this parenting idea but there was a long road ahead.

Brian was an enormous help. He followed direction well and showed great initiative. He took the furnishings and boxes out to the truck and not once did he show signs of strain. I've seen great strength before with vampires but it was still impressive. He was also patient and even made time for Hunter who did his best to play and interrupt. Brian was more fun that Aunt Sookie today. I just didn't have the time while I packed everything and anything so that it could be sorted properly back in Bon Temps. I could take as long as I wished deciding on whether to keep, throw away, sell or put the different items in storage.

Around lunchtime I lent Brian my car to find us all food since he had driven the truck here. I decided it was a good time to relax because all that bending was getting me sore and I still had the rest of the afternoon to go. Hunter thought this was a good time to climb all over me but I got the upper hand and ended up standing over Hunter as he writhed and laughed on the floor while I tickled him to oblivion. I wasn't going to be allowed to properly relax but a break's a break and it beat the heck out of the alternative.

I wondered where Hunter and Remy's dog was. I knew they had one but I hadn't seen hide or hair of any animal since I arrived. It had so far escaped Hunter's memory but it wouldn't be to long until he started looking for his doggy. I had no idea what had happened in regards to the dog's care for the past few weeks and I didn't know where to start looking. All I knew was that it wasn't here. My musings ended with the return of Brian with hot sausage rolls and lamington's from the bakery. We hadn't told him anything but he knew to get chocolate milk for Hunter and Iced Tea for me. Attentive! Brian had one of those energy drink things for himself. I hoped he passed Eric's test because he'd passed mine. If he didn't maybe I could threaten to withhold sex from him and then he'd have to offer Brian a job. However Eric didn't respond kindly to threats so I wasn't sure how that'd turn out. Besides, it would also meant that I too would have to go without and that just spoiled the idea.

We got back to work and I found some papers which I'd have to go through soon. There was a lot of important documentation like Hunter's birth certificate and health reports which I needed to know about (a quick glance told me that Hunter had already had chickenpox so that was one less thing I would have to worry about).

I was feeling hot and flustered after a while and needed an ice cold glass of water. I was about to offer Brian one when I noticed he looked absolutely fine. As in, not even the slightest sweat fine. He looked as good as he did this morning. I was willing to believe that I on the other hand looked hot and I could feel that my once tight ponytail was now messy, some of the shorter strands fallen out around my face.

"Why do you look like you've been sitting in the cool all day when I know you've been carrying heavy objects back and forth in this heat?" I asked. I tried to sound neutral but I think there was a slight jealous element to my tone.

"I can regulate my own body temperature. Fire fairies and demons are both good with heat. Sweating and so on is a cooling mechanism for the body but because I can regulate my body temperature by metaphysical means," he explained.

Yup, I was jealous. He probably didn't even have to bother with deodorant. "Damn lucky hybrid. My mother just had to be pure human didn't she," I thought but when Brian chuckled afterwards I realised I had muttered it aloud.

"It is a nifty trick but I know you wouldn't want to be of my blood. I know you know what it's like to be different and I know you know how hard it can be to pretend otherwise to fit in."

"I'd prefer your talent's than my curse," I said. He looked inquiringly at me. I had yet to tell him of what I was. He'd been very open with me and his gifts so, "I'm telepathic," I admitted.

"Well that's an ability I haven't seen before."

"Well it never turns off although I have learnt how to shield but even that is a bit of an effort. Humans are easiest to hear and vampire's I can't read at all, they are like voids so I can only feel where there mind is supposed to be. Then everything else supernatural fits in between."

"What about me?"

"Fairies have opaque minds and demons are very organised like you can almost see the filing cabinets in their head. You're kind of a mixture of the two but your mind feels warm. I can't really get any thoughts from you however if you thought something directly at me I'd probably get it clearly. I know I can with the two natured. You can give it a go if you like."

"That's interesting," he said. The next thing he thought at me, "_Which demons do you know?_"

"Mr Cataliades and Diantha."

His eyes widened and he looked like a young child on Christmas day. This was one reaction I had never received. "_What am I thinking now? I can throw fireballs._"

"Can you produce them too?" I asked in reply.

"You betcha! Wow that's actually really cool."

"In theory yes, but if you had to live with it every day you'll realise it's not. I'd rather be able to throw fire. So this really doesn't freak you out or anything?" Because that was the normal reaction.

"Of course not! I know what it's like to be different so it would be unfair of me to judge others for the same thing. Like I said, half-fae, half-demon is a rare breed. I can imagine telepaths are the same."

"Your right," I agreed to both things at once. I had the same attitude which had let me welcome vampires, and then later the two natured, better than others I knew. But I had also been raised by Gran's morals which I think also had an influence.

By the end of the day I had done a lot. In fact, I only had the laundry and Hunter's room to go. I'd purposely left his room for last because the last thing put in the truck would be the first thing taken out when we were back in Bon Temps. We wrapped up for the day about an hour earlier than I had originally planned which was a bonus. That was just a token to how much work I'd done today. With Brian's help I should mention.

We picked up dinner on the way back to the room and once it was done and Hunter had bathed I put him to bed. I knew that Hunter would want to see Eric but he wouldn't be able to stay up so I'd wake him later. I then had a shower and sat down to watch an action movie on the television with Brian. I told him that we could help himself to the shower but he insisted he was fine. Must be all that body temperature regulating. Why did Niall have to be a Sky fairy?

Just as the movie ended, Eric called me to let him know he was in the lobby. I trusted Brian to be in the room by himself and to look after Hunter so I left alone for the elevator. As it descended I calculated that it had taken Eric just over half an hour to get here, assuming he left immediately after the sun had set. I did know that he had to have flown.

The doors pinged open and I spotted his tall figure standing to one side of the reception desk, flicking through a few pieces of paper, talking to a man that was unmistakably the manager. I figured it would be alright to walk over since he had just called me down. I felt as if with each step the bond was singing 'hallelujah'... or maybe that was just me. As far as I was aware, the bond couldn't speak words, let alone sing them.

"That's all I needed to know. Have a good night Mr. Arkett," Eric said once I was just feet away.

"Y-you to, sir," the man stuttered. You could almost see the beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. Poor bloke. Then again, he did manage a hotel catering for vampires; this nervous behaviour wasn't what I considered good for business. Maybe he only acted this way around the sheriff. A quick peek into his mind confirmed that thought.

But Eric's attention was already gone from the man. He had turned his back on the man to greet me. He was still playing sheriff of area five though so he slipped his arm around my shoulders and mine fell into place around his waist and we went to the elevator in silence. The doors shut and it was only us so Eric was allowed to drop his tough exterior and kissed me gently.

"What did you want with the manager?" I asked. The doors opened at our floor then.

"I thought to check which vampires were currently staying here to make sure that I was aware of everyone who was checked in had also checked in with me. I also checked the reservations to get an idea on whom to expect in the area soon," Eric explained. He was working on opening himself up to me, at least when I asked him questions. We were to be married soon and a marriage wouldn't work if we hid everything from each other.

"Did everything go ok last night with Russel?"

"It went as smoothly as I could have hoped for." So that was still secretive vampire political business.

"You sure you can afford to be here tonight?"

"I can always afford time for you, lover. Fangtasia is expecting the average amount of business for a Saturday night, nothing Pam can't handle. She knows where to call me if anything comes up."

We reached the door and I had enough time to say, "Play nice," before I opened it.

* * *

**I didn't quite get to their meeting. But it's first up next chapter. I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last one but we'll see how I go when I write it. I aim to have it done for you guys by the weekend.**

**Had my last exam yesterday so now I'm on holidays until February, Yay.**

**Brian's look was inspired by an image I found on google while hunting for an image of a shirt. Link on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

They were civil as I did the proper introductions. Vampires don't shake hands so they did the custom head nod. This was then followed up by the typical testosterone fuelled size up where they eyeballed each other. Men.

So I just trudged past and sat on the lounge and patiently waited. They got the hint because they joined me, Eric sitting beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders which effectively pulled me into his side and Brian in the armchair. You could feel tension in the air but for the life of me I couldn't understand why. Brian was a good guy and Eric was a fantastic guy and if they hurry up and ended their stare down they too would work out. I didn't want to sit here all night and watch this so I realised I was going to have to be the buffer. Un-fucking-believable. I'll say it again, Men!

"So Brian was a terrific help today," I began. I recounted the day while trying to subtly inform Eric of just how much of a terrific help Brian really was. If I thought I was starting to talk too much about Brian I would chuck in something about Hunter to even it out. Eric hadn't been able to see Brian at work so he trusted me in his evaluation. I felt as if that said something good about our relationship that he could place that level of trust in me.

"Sookie has told me a little bit about you and how you're the only one left in your family. What of your friends?" Eric asked.

"Well I'd like to think that the Sookster here is one of my friends now," Brian said. 'Sookster' was a nickname he'd come up with sometime during the day whilst we worked and was now sticking. Eric didn't acknowledge the new name, his face remaining perfectly still but I felt a small spike in the bond of an emotion I couldn't place but I knew that it would accompany one of his infamous eyebrow lifts. "But I'd been on the run for months so I haven't been settled here for all that long I guess and all my old contacts I removed myself from for their safety. My co-workers are really all I have for friends at the moment."

I had time to think that he must be really lonely before Eric asked his next question, "I have a proposition for you Mr. Keller."

"Please, Brian."

"Very well Brian, I would like to offer you a position in my retinue. I need an assistant that runs errands for me during the day when I am unable to. I have been down a day man for a few months now because I can't just hire anyone because I am placing a lot of my trust in that person. My last guy was efficient but was disagreeable with my Sookie. You would have to move to Shreveport or the surrounding areas such as Bon Temps because Shreveport is where I am based and Red Ditch is too far to go back and forth from daily. If you accept my offer I will compensate for any housing or travel requirements you need and your salary would also be greater than what you earn currently. The work isn't life-threatening but you will be my representative and I have a great image too uphold. Your..." he paused while he fished for the word, "quirks, will give you an edge if necessary. Although at the same time, it would be best if you kept your hereditary on the hush."

He failed to mention his last day guy died although technically he wasn't really on the job at the time, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The wrong place being Eric's house when he had his crazy vampire-brother over. There was a good reason that snippet of information was withheld.

Brian mulled that over in his head a bit. I could see the metaphysical clogs turning in his head but I wasn't picking up any thoughts. I liked that he was thinking this through so carefully. It shouldn't be a lightly made decision.

"I think I'd like to take you up on that offer," Brian said slowly, "but I'd like a little bit more information on what kind of errands I'd be doing."

"Mostly its things like delivering packages, filing invoices, picking up dry cleaning, shopping, making travel arrangements or checking up on my businesses during the day. If larger jobs come up you'd be paid accordingly and things often run on a tight schedule. I'd only need to meet up with you face to face once a week but I'd either call, email or text you daily so you'll need a phone that will do all that but I can put you on the group plan I have for myself and employees. What you wearing today would be suitable because you're representing me so if you look good it reflects on me positively and the same in reverse. I take care of my staff so I'll pay for a phone, vehicle, clothes and so on if necessary to get you started. You'd get a copy of the keys to the places I own. Fangtasia is my leading business and is the designated check in point for the vampires in the area so you'll find yourself there a lot. Some locations, such as my main house, you will be able to go to but the locations are not to be disclosed to anyone without my expressed permission. I can tell you more about those places later. We can negotiate a contract and you can begin as soon as you can. I do understand it will be a few weeks until then because you'll need to give your two weeks' notice to the hotel."

It sounded like a good deal to me and Brian seemed to agree. I left the boys to talk business and went to go check up on Hunter. I watched him sleep for a little bit, he just looked so at peace. I had expected some waterworks over this weekend but he seemed to be past tears. I thought he was very brave. I wanted to leave him sleeping but I had promised to wake him so he could see Uncle Eric and he'd be more upset if I didn't.

So regretfully, I started to lightly shake his shoulder, "Baby, wake up."

He groaned and muttered, "But I don't want to go to school day. Please can I sleep in?"

I laughed, I thought people only said that when they were half awake in the movies. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. I tried again, "Baby, Eric's here."

That worked better because Hunter's eyes snapped open and he bolted into an upright sitting position in the bed. "Eric's here?"

"He sure is! I told you he would come visit us."

Hunter began to violently kick the sheets off and I made no effort to help him because all that would result in was my hand getting kicked. He scrambled out of the bed and ran towards the door before I could catch up.

"UNCLE ERIC," Hunter yelled.

I caught up, walking, and Eric had already scooped Hunter up into his arm and was throwing him just above his head and catching him again. Anyone else and I would have been nearing heart attack but I knew Eric wouldn't drop Hunter. Eric didn't sit Hunter on his shoulders like he sometimes did afterwards because he was so tall, in this room Hunter would be able to touch the roof. So Eric put Hunter down but Hunter kept a small hand attached to Eric's leg. Children trust so easily, Hunter didn't see the six foot four Viking sheriff, he saw a friend.

"Also Brian, I don't like for the few weaknesses I have to get out. This is not just about upholding my image either; it's about maintaining their safety."

I knew that this certain 'their' was referring to Hunter. Many in the supernatural community already knew who and what I was and had for a few years now. They also knew I was the Viking's human, bonded, pledged and fiancé. So they knew my value to Eric. We were as close as we could get without turning me. In some ways, our bond was closer than the maker-child bond because we were lovers. But Hunter could be used against Eric and even me, Victor had done it before.

Brian didn't hang around for much longer. He said he'd be back around tomorrow morning and then Hunter made a big deal about his leaving. It didn't go unnoticed by Eric.

After achieving what seemed like mission impossible- putting Hunter back to bed- I got some alone time with Eric before he had to fly back to Shreveport before dawn.

* * *

**Okay, definitely 1 chapter to go. For True Blood fans I'd just like to point out it is Mr. Jason Stackhouse, Ryan Kwanten's 34****th**** birthday today. There was an article about him in the TV guide last week to promote his new film that came out this week, Red Hill, and it was mentioned in there and I remembered it. I always remember November/Early December birthdays, I time them around mine which is actually tomorrow.**

**The next chapter will probably be around the size of this one but I probably won't get around to writing it until later in the week since I have a few things on.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

We were slow getting out of the room in the morning. I had been able to have a bit of a sleep in except when I woke up it was still an ungodly hour- Hunter was that much of an early riser. I went about packing up our bags and searching for any toys that got away since we were checking out today. My bag was one that Eric had bought me with my initials on it. Hunter hadn't seen it until this weekend but now he wanted one too.

Finally we got out of the hotel and back to the Red Ditch house. A dog barked from one of the neighbouring houses when we pulled up, reminding Hunter that his dog wasn't present. That led to questions about where his doggy was and I felt awful that my answer was, "I don't know."

I had expected some tears this trip and they arrived, although I hated to see him cry. Watching a child you care deeply for cry can be heartbreaking. I did my comfort him by lowering myself to his height and offering security within my arms and blocking out my thoughts but a part of me wanted to cry for him. But I wouldn't be a very good rock if I did that.

"Will he ever come back?" Hunter hiccupped between sobs.

"I don't think so baby. I don't know where he went," I replied truthfully.

Brian looked on helplessly from where he was leaning against the van while I stayed crouched in front of the main entry with Hunter. Our eyes met in a moment of understanding, that we had to prioritise Hunter's happiness and everything else could wait today.

"Have you ever had a dog?" Hunter asked me.

"No, but I used to have a cat called Tina." I had always been a cat person, but with all the lycanthrope friends I had it was hard to judge. Sam had pretended to be my pet dog, Dean, a few times before though. His go to animal was a Collie.

"Did she disappear too?"

I went for a vague truth, "Yeah, she did." She'd actually been murdered two years ago by Rene Lenier- the same man who killed my Gran. I wasn't going to tell Hunter that when he didn't need to know.

"Can we get another animal?"

That was a very good question. Bubba had a taste for cats and I wasn't sure how a dog would react around a bunch of wolves, panthers and the like. Chances are it would go berserk at the sensory overload, all those strange animal scents around its territory. One thing I had noticed was that none of the shifters had pets. I wasn't sure why that was but there would be a reasonable explanation. Maybe it was just because it hit a little too close to home. I'd have to find out, Jason could probably tell me otherwise, next in line, I would ask Sam. "We can look into it when we get home."

That cheered Hunter up again. I'm pretty good.

The rest of the morning was spent finishing packing. About an hour after lunch everything was in the truck and it was just the matter of visiting the home owners to give them the keys and so on. We'd be back home in Bon Temps by 4:00PM which gave Brian enough time to return to Red Ditch before nightfall.

The drive home was equally painful as the drive to Red Ditch. I warned Brian- who was following us in the truck- in advance that Hunter would want to stop several times to stretch his legs and so on. As promised, we stopped twice- once at a gas station and another at a park with a playground, making the two hour long journey take closer to three. By the time we pulled into Home Sweet Home, a glance at the clock told me my prediction had been right. We got back with minutes to spare. I was learning to account for Hunter's stops when predicting travel time.

I parked the car around back but Brian didn't follow as I had instructed him to park out front. I went around to help Hunter get out and together we walked back around to the front where Brian was waiting. Today he had dressed in almost black purple skinny leg jeans with a tight periwinkle blue t-shirt which was under a smart black vest. He wore clean white tennis shoes and those aviator sunglasses that have that dark mirrored glass. Brian's style suited him.

"I know I've probably said it a hundred times already, but thank you so much for doing this," I said.

"And I said that it was my pleasure," Brian said.

"Well, this is my home," I said gesturing around at my house behind me. "Let me get you something to eat or drink. Unless Claude had popped somewhere, my cousin should be in because his car is out back."

We headed inside, Hunter in front of us. Hearing Claude's name had excited him and he wanted to see him immediately after being a way for a few days. For someone who had been through so much, he was a very happy boy. It was infectious. I couldn't help but smile and it appeared that the same could be said for Brian.

By the time we caught up, Hunter was on Claude's hip and Claude was saying, "I missed you, buddy." They got on surprisingly well.

I made introductions and unlike with Eric, there was no testosterone-y stare down, however they did appraise one another briefly. They shook hands, standing abnormally close together but they were fairies. Being fae came along with touchy feely-ness and no regards for personal space. I could almost feel their energies rush over each other as the assessed each other.

Claude turned to face me and stated plainly, "I like him," and sat down at the table. Simple as that. Just when I think I'm beginning to get a better understanding of the Supe world, they go and do something otherworldly like that. I must have pulled a face because Claude said, "I can tell he has good intentions towards you and Hunter and where his allegiances lay amongst fae and humans. I don't know his life story but he seems honourable."

"Who are you and what have you down with Claude?" I asked. Claude was often a jerk around a majority of people.

As if he read my mind he said, "What can I say? You just bring out the best in me, Sookie," but his face was one hundred percent mocking.

I laughed because there was nothing else to do and carried out my hostess duties.

The men continued to learn more about each other that required verbal communication but I didn't hear anything new so I just listened. The next topic of discussion was what they had heard from the fae realm but they hadn't had much to report. The portals were closed but apparently messages could still be passed across realms when required. They didn't explain how it worked though and I didn't feel like it was my place to ask... I also didn't want to know that badly.

A car beeped just outside half an hour later. It was Brian's chauffeur but I checked the drivers mind before we went out just in case. I thought it was a bit rude that the driver stayed in the car tooting his horn but I didn't say anything because I couldn't drag him to the door and make him knock politely. I could mention something to Eric though who had hired the driver.

The car was a luxurious, shiny black Chrysler 300c with heavily tinted windows. Claude and Hunter said goodbye to Brian from the kitchen but I walked him out.

"Can I say I will see you in two weeks?" I asked.

Brian hugged me and said, "You can count on it. You may hear from me sooner though because I'll have to confer with your man a bit while I set myself up here."

"I think you ought to put Eric on your speed dial," I said jokingly but it was also good advice.

"One last thing," he dropped a set of keys in my hand, "you'll need these for the truck."

I said thanks for the billionth time and then it was time for Brian to get in the car. He opened his window and departed with a wave as I watched the car glide down my driveway until it was out of sight.

* * *

**The End, now time for the sequel. It will be a few weeks until I start publishing it- around Christmas. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
